2014.12.23 - Harbor Deals
The Gotham Waterfront. Down here, most of Gotham's illegal activity happens, here drugs get unloaded, goods get trafficked and people smuggled. One container has just arrived, the sides bearing the logo of some Chinese transport company. As some of the shady harbor-guys started to unload its cargo right there to let it vanish in the streets. The wooden boxes they carried away could contain anything, from A like arms over D like drugs and P like porn to V like vodka. So either illegal, smuggled or both. Watching from one of the dock cranes was Robyn, clad in her hunting gear. The hood pulled over her head, she peered upon the scene, the wooden bow with the gem over the grip in her right hand. The quiver over her shoulder was packed. 18 hunting arrows, all of them with different shafts, most with different heads, but none of them a trick arrow, unless you count hooks as tricks. For now... nothing was happening she could act upon, nothing Batman could work with. But she did use the comm given to her by Dinah. "I spot two dozen people unloading a container. Might be smuggle or theft." ---- Karen does not sign herself in on the speakers, instead she simply responds, coasting just abpve the water from New York to Gotham and then to the Harbor up from the Dregs. She takes up a spot about a kilometer away from the crane, ready to watch the archer a moment, just hovering in the darkness. Her 'x-ray' vision is turned on the containers briefly, confirming the contents. Then the blue eyes turn back to the archer, and she shifts back to normal vision. Her arms cross in front of her as she hangs there. ---- Robyn didn't spotted Powergirl over the distance, but she did place an arrow on her string. Only as the light reflected on the polished tip of it Robyn knew it was one of her quad bladed. Not her best pick up from the hunting supplies, but they had them in their discount bucket for the hunters disliked them. It did damage too much of the flesh and was hard to remove from the targets while not penetrating deep enough for a kill in deer. But then again, it was exactly that which made it useful when shooting through an arm or leg... As Robyn waited, she inhaled slowly, exhaled and once more checked the com "Anyone has an idea what they traffic?" ---- The quick scan of the contents coming off boat told Karen the short story of the process. Some of them were just a mixture of DVD, and even some film. Bootleg stuff mostly, the Kryptonian figured. No interest. The next two containers though, they held bags of baking flour. Smuggled in to the port and unloaded in small crates. Right. "I have a track on the shipment, drugs." She says and casually watches the next two. AKs, "Some guns." The final and longest though interested her the most, things always did when smugglers thought something valuable enough to line with lead. "Maybe more. Careful, they are armed." She reports anonymously over the BoP system. ---- Robyn groaned as the list was obvious. Drugs and Guns... Though they were just unloading the bootleg now, so she was waiting. Maybe they were waiting for this one group to go so another could get their respective stuff. "Do they schedule unloading times between the different syndicates? Think they will get it tonight?" Her fingers around the string twitched a moment, then she released the pull slowly, waiting for a better chance. When they were trafficking actual illegal stuff instead of faked DVDs and toys illegal in Texas. ---- There is a hesitation and Karen takes the time to track the contents as they are loaded onto a U-Haul truck of all things. She waits for the driver and worker to head for the cab, then swished down opens the truck, unloading one of the four crates and planting it on a nearby rooftop. Evidence for future inspection. "Umm, they are about to unload the assault rifles." She says as a group of gangbangers start collecting at the foot of the loading area. "The drugs will likely follow the weapons." ---- Robyn smirked a tad and lowered the bow some so she could stick the quad bladed arrow between her teeth, searching in her boots pocket for another arrowhead. Finding it, she unscrewed the quad-bladed one and tucked it away to screw in the replacement. A slight 'modification' of a target tip - drilled in some slim holes, pushed through the wires of sparkers and entwined them, then bent the sparklers back. Smirking she replaced the arrow to the string, a small storm lighter in her left hand "Give me a go once they open the drug container. Most of them burn quite well." None of that was to hit the street, if it went after Robyn, and she had sparkers, which burn at least a 1000 degrees Celsius/1800 degrees Fahrenheit, to start a fire in the container. ---- For the most part, it is easy enough for Robyn to see the drub shipping container opened, the obvious ganger colors assembling around a pair of guys in expensive suits opening a beat up looking container. Still Karen calls it into the archer. "That the one, about two hundred kilos of Cocaine, fresh from Columbia. ---- Robyn nodded slowly as she lifted the arrow, then however she lowered it again, replacing it quickly with a standard arrow, the sparkler carrying one held between her teeth. The goons opened the container and she waited for them to start to unload it while she pulled the string back. Only as they brought out the first bundles, she did release the arrow, striking through the plastic bag and releasing a cloud of cocaine powder where she pierced through the bag. The surprise in the crowd and the inhaling carrier going totally wide eyed frm a sudden line as long as the Highway 66 bought her just enough time to put the sparkler carrying arrow back upon the string and light it. The blazing metal sparks jumped away from the thin wire as the arrow got pulled back and then released into the cloud of fine powdered drug. She was trying to set it ablaze... and if it went well, then it would be a dust explosion. ---- Karen watches, the first arrow sink, then in the blink of an eye she examines the second. It is a choice time, Clark would have to act quickly to save the ganger drug dealers. He would be certain. Karen, is not certain. Her perception accelerates, she track the path of the arrow through the air. She does not move fast enough to stop it. She just waits to trace the path of ignition. She won't kill humans, but there is a moral quandary one a little too long to be certain she can rescue these. Human judgment for human crime. ---- The sparkling Arrow closes in on the slowly expanding dust cloud, the hot metal pieces departing from it. As the arrow pierced through the cloud of white dust at first nothing happens. Some more of the drugs trickle through the hole pierced into the bags while the Goons stare at it. Only then one realizes what could happen and screams duck, though dives right into the cloud, raising it more. As the powder reaches the burning sparkler, a sudden flash of light spreads over it, setting it ablaze with a loud bang, tossing two of the men over who wanted to unload the shipment. Luckily for them, the most they suffer from is the loud sound deafening them and their nostrils filled with a good load of their own drugs, knocking them out. At least that was the case before the flame of the sparkler reached the plastic wrapping of the drugs, setting it afire, spreading soon over the full front of the container and casting its red light over the harbor. Smirking from above, Robyn once more pressed upon the communicator "Seems like they lost the drugs. call in the cleanup or wait for them to bail and check the lead lined?" ---- The men are watched, and there is an amused smirk that rises on the red lips as Power Girl leaves them to their fate. "Leave them be. The lost cargo will be its own problem for them." Karen says a bit coolly, but then again, even Bats has been known to do that one. "Wait for the final crate, the light show should by you time before the group comes to claim it." It is really better Karen not be too close when something like that is opened, sometimes lead-lined is just to get past scanners and Kryptonians, since Clark had to show off to Lois and tell the whole world about not being able to see through the stuff. She will let the woman close and investigate. ---- As the guys regained their senses slowly and their companions from the cars hurled the, away, Robyn stored her bow away and slowly climbed down the crane. Her legs ached a bit as she eventually arriged at the concrete floor, the gang had chosen to bail, leaving the smoldering container behind and only taking the guns and faked goods they had unloaded earlier. With careful steps, Robyn closed in on the container, checking the lock. Luckily it was just a standard padlock, and a bolt clipper had been left behind by the Mafiosi. "Wish me luck that the cops don't come in while I do a B&E on a container..." she muttered as she started to work on the metal bolt, which gave away with a sound ping after a few short tries. With the sound of tortured metal, Robyn pulled open the lever and then forced the door open, the shrill sound of rusty hinges breaking the silence. The lead framing was affixed to the door, but at first the dim light falling into it didn't reveal anything. Only after a short time her eyes picked up an array of several dozen glass vitrines, each of them bearing a piece of art from gold and jewels. "Whooha..." ---- As Robyn approached the container after climbing down, Karen moved to the same point on the crane the sniper had used to keep a good eye on the progress. She stands and looks at the the archer as she mutters the comment. She stood at the edge, peering down, and waited, speaking over the comms again,s "What did you find?" She asks in a hushed tone as she waits to hear the results. There is not much visible from the new location about the contents. ---- "A fucking pharaoh's grave it seems. Come here if you wanna see." Robyn said as she slowly moved into the container, her gloved fingers moving over the sheets of transparent amorphous silicon-oxide. Golden Masks bearing black onyx, scarabs inlayed with deep blue lapis lazuli and copper arrows fitted with jade tips lined the walls behind their protective quartz covers, but in the center was a pedestal with a thick, reddish glass around it, the connections between the sheets reinforced by dull grey metal bands. "You got to see this..." Inside was a gem as big as a fist forming the head of a scepter. With the colored glass around it, it could be red or white or anything between... ---- Power Girl does a turn and a dive off the crane, flying out and coming in from the water side after a minute or two, the last bit quickened to not let on she had been judging the archer's actions first hand. She zips over the container and lands beside Robyn and starts to survey the contents. "Most of this will have to go to the museums for cataloging and returning where it belongs." She says in a calm tone, but she did say most of. ---- Robyn nodded some and pointed upon the container in the center. "Isn't that odd?" she asked, her eyes upon the block which was made from lead-glass. While not as good as a thick lead layer, it did prevent most radiation to pass in or out, which was the main reason the 'heart of Egypt' was stored in it. It was a chunk of light reddish Kryptonite... ---- Karen examines the crystal, the even mild lead becoming instantly apparent as she can only sense the scepter in normal vision mode. She takes it up, and opens the glass container. The trapped radiation of the death of her home planet seeping over her. This though is not like other times. Barely noteworthy. Hardly worrisome. "It is Kryptonite.. Of a fashion." She doesn't really understand until she looks at the archer though. Then a funny smile comes over her features. "They didn't really tell me how pretty you really are." ---- Robyn blinked once, her destroyed eye gleaming in the almost total darkness like a counterpoint to the dim glow of the reddish-white crystal. "Isn't Kryptonite green and deadly to human?" she asked, before she eventually realized who was there. "Wait, shouldn't it rob your powers, Miss Krypton?" ---- There is a bright smile, and a little shake of her head. "Not all of it works the same. There was a green crystal on my home planet. It is very harmful. Long term exposure to humans will even prove fatal, though short term is safe. On Kryptonians it is very lethal, even in short terms and the exposure does depower us." Karen states, and steps a little closer, "This, this doesn't see, to work the same way. I can handle it.. Normal I could pick up the entire ship we are standing on.. currently, I am fairly certain I could still easily lift the shipping container." ---- "And you are sure you should handle it then? I mean, what if it turns you crazy or makes you unable to stop your powers?" Robyn notes as she points upon the chunk. "Better safe than sorry, right?" she answered, suddenly stepping forward to try to push the hand into the box, but she is just an ordinary human trying to push down an arm full of kryptonian muscles. ---- There is a quick grin as Karen watches the attempt. A little giggle as her arm doesn't move. "Oh, I think I know what it does." She leans a little closer and takes a slow inhale, "It makes me rather in the mood for certain tastes. And you have lovely blonde hair." She offers, flips the scepter in her hand once and offers the handle to the archer. "You seeing anybody now?" ---- Robyn's arm ached as she released her attempt to make Peej drop it while narrowing her eyes upon the scepter as she stepped a tad back. "What's with the hair and all? You know, cops possibly coming, a cloud of burning cocaine emerging not a full 50 feet away, some very pissed and high Mafiosi somewhere on the way to their hideout and possibly calling their boss and atop that my status as a wanted criminal and you think about making compliments about my hair and call me pretty?" Did the woman lost it?! Her good eye moved back to Powergirl as she sighed and tried to take the handle with pointy fingers, but the thing was pretty heavy after all. "OK, I tell you, that I'm seeing no one." ---- Karen is not truly certain that there is a rush, but as Robyn seems so concerned, the woman looks around. "Okay. Hold on." she states and closes the box with the rest of the treasures in it. Just hold your breath." she says and lifts the box with one arm and moves to take the archer with the other. If Robyn allows, away they will go. ~Fade to Black~ Category:Log